Guerra
by karl ferdinand
Summary: Johtho declara la guerra a otras regiones del mundo. Pero existe una conspiracion detras de ella.
1. Ash y Amilano

Guerra

Por Karl Ferdinand

I.- Amilano y Ash: (dedicado a Alejandra, una prima con grandes ideas)

En una colina cerca de Pallet town, Vilma caminaba con su esposo Ketchum. Era su 1º noche después de bodas cuando….

Vilma (feliz).- ¡Este es el lugar mas romántico del pueblo!

Ash (esposo).- No lo seria si no lo estuvieses tú.

Cuando ven a un joven en la cima de la colina. Observaba el pueblo con precisión

Ash (preocupado).- Espera aquí, querida mía

Vilma.- Si amor

Ash subió la colina para hablar con el joven

Ash (gritando).- ¡Disculpe!

El joven volteo con una cara poco amigable

Ash (preocupado).- ¿Esta perdido?

Joven.- ¿Usted es de aquí?

Ash.- Si, soy Ash Ketchum y vio aquí en Pallet town junto con mi nueva esposa Vilma

Joven.- ¿Disfruto su boda?

Ash.- Si, ¿porque?

Una uña roja sale del índice derecho del joven

Joven.- Considérelo como un regalo

El joven le entierra la uña a Ash dándole una muerte instantánea. Vilma se asombra que con facilidad un hombre muere con un solo toque

Vilma (llorando).- ¡Ash! ¡No!

El joven se le acerca a Vilma provocando que ella se tropiece

Joven.- Este pueblo esta condenado como todos los demás en esta dimensión

Vilma (balbuceando).- ¿Que…. Pasara?

Joven.- Sus hijos lo verán

El joven se retira, después Vilma se levanta y se retira a su casa cargando el cadáver. Así paso el tiempo, ella estuvo deprimida por la muerte de Ash por 9 meses. Vilma da luz gemelos, al 1º le pone el nombre de Amilano en honor a un personaje histórico que ella admiraba y al 2º le puso Ash como el nombre de su padre….

5 años después; En el jardín de la casa de Vilma

Vilma (gritando).- ¡Niños, es hora de comer!

Los hermanos jugaban al duelo pkmn imaginario

Ash (imaginando).- ¡Yo te elijo…..Bulbasaur!

Amilano.- ¡Vamos Onix!

Ash (preguntándole a Amilano).- ¿oye…..que ataques utiliza Bulbasaur?

Amilano.- (con cara de sabelotodo).- Usa hojas navaja o látigo sepa

Ash.- Entonces……. Látigo sepa

Amilano.- ¡Onix, terremoto!

Ash.- ¡Rayos, me ganaste otra vez!

Su madre les grita otra vez, los niños corren a la casa; en la comida.

Vilma (regañando a Ash).- ¡Ash, come tus verduras!

Ash (llorando).- ¡Mamá!

Amilano (sarcástico).- Madre, deberías darle el postre…. No lo va a comer pero……

Amilano se desmaya instantáneamente

Vilma (reaccionando).- ¡Amilano!

Amilano sufrió un paro cerebral (coma). Vilma llevo a Amilano al hospital donde lo internaron. Ash se deprimió demasiado que se retire del parque que estaba al frente del hospital. En el parque

Ash (deprimido).- Porque no me comí los vegetales, eso debió matarlo

Ash pensó que Amilano había muerte

Ash.- Mi madre esta triste, ¿Qué haré?

¿?- Fácil, apóyala en todo

Ash.- ¿Quien eres tú?

¿?.- Soy el, profesor Oak, tu, eres hijo de Vilma, cierto

Ash.- Si

El profesor Oak le explica que el fue el amigo de Vilma desde el profesor. Oak lleva a Ash con su madre. Poco después.

Ash.- ¡Mamá!

Vilma.- Si Ash

Vilma se sorprende ver a Oak junto a Ash

Vilma (abrazándolo) ¡Sam, que alegría verte

Sam.- Me entere hace poco y por eso vine

Vilma (nerviosa).- Ash…. El es el profesor Oak

Ash.- Hola Oak

Vilma.- Sam, podrías llevar a Ash a casa, estaré aquí con Amilano

Sam.- Si Vilma

El profesor Oak llevó a Ash a su casa donde pasaron la noche. Al día siguiente, regresaron al hospital para ver a Amilano

Sam.- ¿Como esta Amilano?

Vilma.- No vuelve en si

Cuando llegaron los doctores para explicarle algo a Vilma

Doctor.- Señora, no se como decirlo, pero su hijo vive, solo que tardara 6 años en volver en si mismo

Vilma.- ¡Va estar así todo este tiempo!

Doctor.- Si señora, el hospital pagara todo los gastos

Vilma se alegra, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que no vera la sonrisa de su hijo por 6 años

Vilma.- Sam, vámonos

Ash, Vilma y Sam se retiran del hospital a la casa de Sam

Sam.- Ash, quiero que conozcas a Gary, mi nieto

Ash.- Hola Gary

Gary.- Niño tonto, no le hables a si a un mayor

Ash (enojado).- ¡No soy tonto!

Sam (interviniendo).- Niños, no peleen aquí por favor

Ash y Gary.- Si

Vilma.- Ash, lleva a Gary al patio

Ash (caprichoso).- Pero mamá……

Vilma (enojada).- sin pero jovencito

Ash, enojado, lleva a Gary al patio. Allí se pasan toda la tarde sin mirarse. Al día siguiente.

Ash (gritando).- ¡Mamá!

Ash baja las escaleras de su casa y entra a la cocina, ahí encuentra una nota que decía que ella se fue al hospital a ver a amilano. Ash sale a alcanzarlos.

Ash (pensando).- Ese Gary, me las pagara

Ash llega al hospital, su madre lo esperaba

Vilma.- Iré al supermercado, cuida a tu hermano

Ash se quedo en el hospital cuando su hermano empieza a hablar

Amilano.- La espada, la guerra, la invasión, muchas vidas sacrificadas por tu plan

Ash (reaccionando).- ¡Amilano, despierta!

Amilano volvió a guardar silencio, Ash le explico a su madre lo que ocurrió, lo que le dio alegría y miedo a la vez. A partir de ese día Vilma prohibió a Ash al ver a su hermano. Así paso 6 años, Ash estaba emocionado porque al día siguiente recibiría su 1º pkmn. Esa tarde.

Ash (emocionado).- No puedo esperar más

Vilma.- Deberías pensar en que pkmn vas a elegir

Ash.- Lo pensare mientras duermo

Vilma (sacando un paquete).- Por cierto Ash, toma, es para ti.

Ash abre el paquete y se sorprende al ver una nueva ropa. Jeans, camisa negra, un chaleco de mezclilla y la gorra oficial de la liga pkmn.

Vilma.- Es para tu viaje

Ash (probándose la ropa).- ¡Gracias mamá!

Vilma le ordeno a Ash que no dijera nada sobre Amilano, Ash aceptó y se retiro a su habitación, por lo emocionado que estaba no pudo dormir, así que se volvió a poner la ropa que le regalaron, y encendió el televisor, por casualidad transmitían un duelo pkmn.

Ash.- algún día seré un maestro pkmn.

Ash esta listo para su viaje, pero…. ¿Podrá el destino salvarlo?... ¿Que fue el augurio de Amilano?... ¿Que pasara en el futuro?

Continuara……..

(Amilano) (Ash)

Hola, como están, espero que les haya agradado mi fic, si no, lastima porque abra una sorpresa, no solo para los fanáticos de pkmn, sino de otros animes o series. Saben llevo 5 años haciendo la historia y por fin ya lo tengo en borrador. Cada fin de mes saldrán 2 o mas Cáp. de esta fantástica saga que he creado

Gracias


	2. La Paz ha Finalizado

II.- La paz ha finalizado

6 años han pasado, los problemas económicos afectan al mundo. Johtho es la región mas afectada en petróleo y Kanto en agua . Ferdinand, el fürher(fiurer) de Johtho, amenaza a Alejandra, 1º ministra de Kanto a firmar un tratado que terminaría en una tragedia sin igual….

En Pallet town

¿?.- ¿ Que pasa Ash?

Ash.- Johtho nos amenaza, May

Al terminar las aventuras de Hoem, Ash invito a May a pasar unos días en su casa.

May.- ¿ Crees que esto nos lleve a una guerra?

Ash.- No lo creo

Cuando tocan la puerta de su casa, un soldado estaba en la puerta reclutando gente para una posible guerra

Soldado( Dirigiéndose a Ash).- Mañana, todo los voluntarios al campamento mañana a las 0600 hrs.

Ash.- Me presentare

May( gritando).- ¡ Y yo!

Soldado.- Bien, no hay regla de que mujeres entren o no a la guerra, así que mañana en el campamento, sus pkmns serán reclutados en el centro pkmn para que también sean entrenados.

Mientras tanto en Goldenrod City ( capital de Johtho), en la reunión de gobiernos

Ferdinand.- Mis fuerzas acabaran con tu país si no aceptas mis términos

Alejandra.- Me niego a entregarte mis ciudades petrolíferas de mi región a cambio de unas islitas tuyas

Ferdinand.- Entonces, no tengo opción

Ferdinand se retira de la reunión de gobiernos. Jaquelin y Manuel intervienen.

Jaquelin.- Como presidenta de Orre, apoyare al fürher de Johtho en la situación

Manuel.- Hoem apoyara a Kanto en esta situación

Jaquelin.- Entonces seremos enemigos, Manuel

Manuel.- Solo intenta atacar mi país

Los 2 se retiran de la reunión como enemigos

Alejandra.- Entonces, no hay opción, la guerra se desatara vs. Orre….. Y si Johtho interviene, pelearemos hasta la muerte

Alejandra dio el mensaje por televisión, Pallet town, Celadon city, Cerulean city, Pewter city acudieron a su llamada creando batallones listos para la batalla. Un misterioso joven observaba esto.

Joven.- Solo retrasas lo inevitable…….. Solo es cuestión de tiempo….. Jajá jajá

El joven reía seguida por su desaparición. Al día siguiente en le campamento, todo los voluntarios estaban en posición de firmes esperando al general y entrenador. Entre ellos Ash y May

General ( enojado).- ¡ Se suponía que estaban en posición de firmes!

Todos los voluntarios se ponen más firmes de lo que ya estaban. El general checo todas las armas de los voluntarios. Este se le acerca a Ash

General( enojado).- ¡¿ Y su arma cabo!

Ash muestra su fusil Sprinfield 60 con bayoneta. El general toma su escopeta y lo golpea con la misma

General( gritándole).- No puede ir a la guerra con un fusil oxidado, lo matarían sin que tuviera una oportunidad

Ash(respondiendo).- ¡ Señor, si señor!

General( gritándole a todo el pelotón).- ¡ Vamos, bola de mujeres, van a la guerra, no a un concurso de belleza!

May(ofendida).- ¡ Oye!

General( acercándose a May).- ¡ Y que hace una niña en mi régimen

May.- Tu país necesita ayuda de mi país

General.- ¿ De que país eres?

May.- De Hoem, señor

General.- ¡ Bien, acompáñame!

El general llevo a May a su oficina, pasaron horas cuando Ash se entero que deportaron a May a Hoem. Ash se dirige al general

Ash (enojado).- ¡¿Porque la envió a Hoem!

General (golpeando a Ash).- ¡No le hable así a un superior!

Ash (limpiándose la sangra de la boca).- ¡Por que la envió a Hoem cando puede ayudar a nuestro país!

General.- Hoem no tiene muchos voluntarios, ella pudo ayudar a nuestro país pero el suyo lo necesitaba más

El general ayuda a Ash a levantarse del suelo

General.- Descuida, la volverás a ver en 8 meses cuando desembarquemos en la costa U para derrocar a Jaquelin en Orre

Mientras tanto en Pewter city, uno de los viejos personajes es encontrado asesinado con 2 orificios en el pecho. El gobierno de Kanto culpo a Ferdinand de asesinar gente en su país. Misty viajo a este lugar para averiguar lo ocurrido. En el gimnasio de Pewter city

Misty (empujando a la gente).- ¡Déjenme pasar!

Misty es detenida por la oficial Jenny

Jenny.- Alto, no puede pasar

Misty.- Pero……. Es mi amigo el que murió

Cuando ve a los médicos sacando, no solo la camilla del amigo de Misty, sino que toda su familia con la misma caracteriza del asesinato. Misty golpea a Jenny para poder pasar

Misty (abriendo la bolsa negra).- ¡Brock!

Un golpe tira a Misty, era Jenny que trata de arrestar a Misty por golpear a una oficial de policía

Jenny (enojada).- ¡Esta arrestada!

Misty huye de la zona del crimen, Jenny trato de detenerla pero no fue alcanzada. 6 meses después, en el paso Cerúleas (frontera con Hoem)

¿?.- Listo pikachu

Pikachu.- Chaaa( si)

Ash.- Bien, partamos a Orre

Los escuadrones de Kanto avanzan a Hoem con la esperanza de derrocar a Jaquelin con el plan de desembarcar en la costa U junto con Hoem, así para entrar a Outskirt Stand y destruir Orre

Ash.- Llegaremos 1º a Lilicove city para zarpar a Orre

Mientras tanto en Johtho, en la cancillería (palacio de gobierno) del fürher

Ferdinand( estudiando todo tipo de estrategias).- Con que Hoem y Kanto desembarcaran en Orre

Ferdinand sale de su estudio, donde hay 2 mujeres con el rango de Generales, estas saludan a Ferdinand con el saludo nazi( levantar el brazo hacia el fürher)

Ferdinand( dirigiéndose a una).- ¡Ve a la costa U con una division de panzers y aguarda hasta el momento indicado

General.- ¡Si señor!

Ferdinand( dirigiéndose a la otra).- Y tu, dirígete al paso Thojho para una invasión a Kanto

General 2.- Si mi fürher

Las generales parten de ahí dejando a Ferdinand solo

Ferdinand.- ¡ Solo es cuestión de tiempo!

Una sombra aparece en su espalda

¿?.- La victoria estará cerca

La guerra ha comenzado, Orre será invadida por la unión( Kanto y Hoem), mientras que Johtho solo observa. Ash ira con un régimen para infiltrarse a Orre, Misty esta fugitiva, Ferdinand no esta atrás de la guerra.

¿ Podrá Ash derrocar a Jaquelin, ¿ Misty será capturada, ¿ Quien es el verdadero enemigo?

Continuara………….

Hola, soy yo, Ferdinand. Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, saben, me decidí meter en la historia porque originalmente cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo no mencionaba un político, solo mencionaba que la guerra comenzó por razón ninguna y por eso decidí meter también a mi prima y a otros compañeros míos. Para los que comenzaron a leer la historia solo para saber a quienes metí de otros animes, sigan la historia porque se sorprenderán del verdadero enemigo.


	3. Fracaso en la Costa U

III.- Fracaso en la costa U

Mes y medio han pasado desde que las fuerzas de Kanto y Hoem se desataron hacia Orre. Los planes marchan a la perfección por el momento, ya que Orre no sabe nada del desembarco. Esta batalla marcara la victoria o la derrota de la unión en la guerra….

En el mar, en una de los 100 botes de desembarco

¿? (En voz baja).- Faltan 3 minutos

La tripulación va incomoda, ya que viajan 80 hombres por bote, algunos vomitaban de lo nervioso, otros rezaban para sobrevivir y otros estaban tranquilos. El sargento da la orden.

Sargento (voz grave).- ¡Bien, 1º los pkmn, luego las fuerzas de Hoem, ¡10 segundos después entraremos nosotros!

Ya estaban cerca de la costa conocida como la U de Orre, ya que es la única bahía de Orre con forma de U, rodeada por montañas seguido por un desierto abrasador

¿?.-Sargento Ash, después de tomar la costa

Ash.- Supongo que entraremos por el país sin resistencia alguna, cabo Gary

Ash fue ascendido a sargento después de repeler una emboscada en la frontera de Hoem con Orre cuando en una misión de reconocimiento fueron atacados pero salieron victoriosos gracias a Ash quien logro derribarlos

Gary.- Y no cree que si somos derrotados, solo seguirá una invasión sin resistencia a Kanto

Ash.- Usted preocúpese de tomar la costa

Cuando Pikachu interrumpe

Pikachu.- Chaaaaaa (Tengo miedo)  
Ash.- Descuida, que mal podría pasar

De repente, unas explosiones se escuchan a los lados de los botes

Piloto (gritando).- ¡Cúbranse!

Un proyectil alcanza una parte del bote matando a 10 soldados por la explosión

Ash (gritándole al piloto).- ¿Cuanto falta?

Piloto (viendo la costa).- ¡5 segundos!

Ash (volviendo con el pelotón).- ¡Bien, tomen sus armas

El bote comienza a frenar, al llegar a la costa, el piloto abre la puerta para que los soldados salgan a la playa

Ash (gritando).- ¡Ahora!

Pero las balas alcanzan al bote matando a la mayoría del pelotón

Ash (viendo la matanza).- ¡Por la borda!

Todos se lanzan al agua, pocos son alcanzados por las balas, otros mueren ahogados por el material pesado de los trajes. Ash logra salir a la playa. Ya había soldados de Hoem y de Kanto ocultos entre las murallas metálicas ya destruidas por los ataques de los barcos de la unión anteriormente

¿?.- ¡Sargento Ash!

Ash (contestando).- General Smith, reporte de daño

Smith.- Nuestros espías dicen que nos están atacando Johtho junto con Orre

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡Johtho! ¡¿Pero como!

Smith.- Nos espiaron, esto es el fin

Pikachu llega con Ash, este le dice algo, pero es alcanzado por una bala

Ash (gritando).- ¡Pikachuuuuu!

Ash agarra su fusil y dispara contra la torre de vigilancia de la costa (Son torres construidas en serie, en la playa había 18 de ellas) sin ningún efecto alguno.

¿? (Gritando).- ¡Maldición!

Ash se sorprende al ver que panzers (tanques) johtenses entran por los costados de la playa disparando a quemarropa  
Ash (gritándole a su pelotón).- ¡Disparen a los tanques!

El pelotón disparo hacia los tanques sin efectividad, ya que estos eran blindados con un material más resistente que el metal

Smith (gritando).- ¡Únanse detrás de la muralla!

Cuando otro grupo de tanques entran por el otro costado de la playa

Ash (horrorizado).- ¡Es una emboscada!

Los soldados de Hoem y Kanto se unen en un círculo y tratan de volver a los botes restantes, ya que la mayoría habían sido destruidos. Las torretas de las torres de vigilancia disparan a los que tratan de disparar, una bala alcanza al general Smith hiriéndolo

Smith (gritándole a Ash).- ¡Sargento!

Ash.- ¡Señor!

Smith.- Queda al mando de las fuerzas ahora

El general muere justo después de encargarle las fuerzas de Kanto a Ash

Ash (gritando).- ¡ Disparen a discreción!

Soldado.- ¡Señor, no resistiremos mas, las murallas están siendo destruidas!

Ash.- ¡Resisita!

Los soldados, armados de valor, dispararon y dispararon; pero sin éxito alguno. Los Nidokings de Kanto no podían pelear vs. los tanques y los Blastoise no pueden apuntar bien por las balas.

Ash(preocupado).- ¿ Que vamos a hacer?

De repente algo destruye unos tanques. Una sombra pasa sobre las tropas de Ash. Era un pkmn de fuego.

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡Charizard!

El pkmn acudió a ayudar a su amo que estaba en problemas, pero en la base de Orre, al otro lado de la bahía

¿?.- General, un pkmn esta destruyendo nuestros panzers

¿? (Leyendo un libro).- Ya lo sabía

Comandante.- ¿ Que haremos general?

¿?.- Yo me encargare

La joven salio de la carpa, tomo su arma y se dirigió a la costa. Charizard destruyo algunos tanques de Johtho y las torretas de Orre. Los soldados johthenses se lanzaron a la costa para distraer a Charizard. En el balcón de la costa.

¿? (Apuntando con un arma).- ¡Muere, maldito pkmn!

La joven dispara matando a Charizard

Ash.- ¡Charizard!

¿?.- ¡Misión cumplida!

Comandante.- General Paulina, el fürher desea hablar con usted

Paulina.- Bien, continúen el ataque

Comandante.- ¡Si general!

El comandante ordena que las tropas orresas avanzaran hacia la última resistencia de la unión . En cambio Ash ordena la retirada

Ash(gritando).- ¡ Retirada!

Las tropas de la unión trataron de llegar a los botes, muchos murieron en el intento. En los acorazados, el capitán ve la matanza de lejos

Capitán(enojado).- ¡¿Por qué no han mandado botes de rescate!

En la costa

Ash( gritando).- ¡ Suban a los botes!

Una bala alcanza a Ash en la espalda, comienza a sentir dolor

Soldado.- El general esta herido

Ash pierde la conciencia, al recuperarla

Ash(adolorido).- ¿ En….donde…estoy?

¿?.- En el acorazado Vermolion, y son las 5:00 de la tarde por si te interesa

Ash.- Esa voz…….Misty

Misty.- Si Ash

Ash se levanta para saludarla pero con mucha dificultad

Misty.- Tuviste suerte, y además encontraron en la costa a ……..

¿?(Interrumpiendo).- A mí

Ash(sorprendido).- ¡ May, ¡ estas vivas!

May.. Si Ash, si no hubieras dado la retirada todas las tropas habrían muerto

Ash(furioso).- ¿ Cuantos sobrevivieron?

May baja la cabeza y Misty contesta

Misty(triste).- Solo 500 de 34000 soldados, rescatamos 1000 pero los otros 500 murieron el hospital

Misty muestra sus manos, llenos de sangre y sesos

Misty.- No tuvieron oportunidad

Cuando entra el capitán del barco

Capitán.- General Ash, al nombre de Alejandra le entrego esto

El capitán le da una medalla y no una cualquiera, era una medalla de honor por su valentía en la costa U

Capitán.- Cuando Alejandra leyó el reporte de que usted siguió combatiendo aun cuando estábamos derrotados, se sorprendió y decidió mandarle esto .

Ash.- ¿ Y que paso con los refuerzos, tomaron la costa?

Capitán..- Nunca llegaron

Ash se enoja de esto, ahora Kanto no tiene unidades, Johtho iniciara la invasión a Kanto y Orre a Hoem. La 1º batalla fue una derrota para la unión.

¿ Podrá Kanto defenderse de Johtho? ¿ Quien es la general Paulina? ¿ Quien ganara la batalla?

Continuara……..

Saludos a los lectores que aun siguen esta saga, no se impacienten porque los personajes de otros animes aparecerán, solo que tengo que explicar algunos detalles de la Guerra; sino para que le hubiera puesto el título de Guerra


	4. Saffron City

IV.- Saffron city

Han pasado 3 mese desde el fracaso en las costas de Orre, Kanto perdió mas de la mitad de su territorio a manos de el Fürher. La general Paulina dirige las tropas de Johtho hacia la única ciudad de Kanto que detiene el avance de Johtho, a Kanto solo le queda Saffron city, Vermolion city, Lavander town y Fuschia city. Saffron city es la única ciudad que detiene a Johtho de destruir el único puerto de Kanto, por eso Alejandra mando a todos los voluntarios a defender esta ciudad….

En las afueras de Saffron city, Ash estaba con May platicando

Ash.- Por cierto May, ¿Cómo escapaste de la costa?

May.- Veraz

(Flash back) NOTA: Esta palabra indica un recuerdo de un personaje narrado como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento

En la costa U, los tanques enemigos entran por la parte izquierda de la bahía

¿?.- ¿May, huye de aquí?

May (gritándole).- ¡Nunca, Kanto nos necesita!

Cuando escucha la voz de Ash diciendo la retirada. Los soldados de Hoem se lanzan hacia los botes, May logra alcanzar uno

(Fin del flash back)

Ash estaba sorprendido, ya que fue casi imposible escapar de ahí. Las sirenas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar

Ash (tomando su fusil).- ¡Bien, me retiro!

May.- Yo iré a Vermolion city, Hoem preparo una última defensa por si Saffron city cae

Ash llega a Saffron city, todos los voluntarios estaban aterrados con ánimos de no ganar, Kanto no tiene suficiente armamento, solo escopetas de cacería, una que otra pistola y Sprinfield 1910

Ash (tratando de levantar la moralidad).- ¡Vamos, solo es esta batalla y ya!

Misty, quien tomo el lugar de un voluntario, se le acerco a Ash

Misty (en el oído de Ash).- General, es muy arriesgado decir esto en estas circunstancias

De repente una motocicleta llega rápido a donde se encontraba Ash, un soldado se baja

Soldado.- ¡General Ash, ¡General Ash!

Ash.- Si soldado

Soldado.- Paulina entro a la ciudad por el norte, planea cruzar por las vías del monorriel

Ash.- ¡Maldición!

Soldado.- Después de las vías se encuentra nuestro hospital, ya esta evacuado

Ash lo ignora y se dirige al norte de la ciudad, donde ya había refuerzos, al llegar, comienza a cruzar la vía cuando un soldado lo interrumpe

Solado.- No le recomiendo que vaya para allá

Ash.- Por que no he de ir, todas las medicinas y vendajes están allá

Soldado (apuntando al tren vacío que esta en las meras vías y el cruce de la calle).- Ve eso, ahí, mi general, termina nuestro país y comienza el territorio del fürher.

Ash.- Que eres, un soldado o una policía fronteriza

Soldado.- Mi general, es mas probable que lo maten ahí que acá

Ash lo ignora y sigue su camino al hospital, cuando regresa, ya todos los soldados estaban esperando el ataque repentino de Paulina

Ash.- ¡A los edificios, grupo rojo a las vías, grupo azul vengan conmigo

Ash parte hacia los edificios, las fuerzas de Johtho avanzaban rápidamente sin resistencia alguna. Los soldados de Kanto ordenaron que los pkmn se fueran de ahí, cosa que hicieron con mala gana, ya que querían ayudar. Poco después.

Ash (viendo con unos binoculares).- Los veo

Ash se sorprende al ver que las fuerzas de Paulina son tanques y la élite de Johtho, la infantería GESTAPO. La GESTAPO manejaban las metralletas mas modernas del mundo, además de de una bazooka con 5 proyectiles

Ash (gritándole al grupo rojo).- ¡Huyan, no tienen oportunidad!

Pero las explosiones alcanzan al grupo rojo, matando a la mayoría

Ash (gritando).- Disparen, hay que cubrirlos

Las balas salen disparadas de los edificios matando a pocos soldados enemigos. Paulina observa desde del otro lado de las vías

Paulina.- No tienen oportunidad

Ella ordena que avancen las tropas hacia las vías, el ejército de Kanto no puede detener estas fuerzas

Ash.- Lancemos contra ellos cuando pasen entre los edificios

Soldado.- ¡Señor, eso seria suicidio!

Ash (enojado).- ¡Háganlo!

La GESTAPO avanza entre los edificios, cuando de la nada todo el ejército de Kanto sale de las puertas y callejones con cuchillos o palos para golpear a los enemigos

Ash (entre la multitud).- Vamos, no se rindan

Pero las fuerzas eran mayores de 1 a 19, Ash se le ocurre una idea y decide retirar a su ejercito al edificio mas alto de Saffron city, al llegar

Ash (llamando a un cabo).- ¡¿Quien tiene dinamita!

Un soldado responde, Ash le pide que ponga dinamita en los edificios cercanos al mayor, el soldado parte hacia los edificios

Ash.- ¡Bien, si van a tomar la ciudad, haremos que les cueste!

Todos los soldados gritan y se lanzan vs. El enemigo por 2º vez pero sin efectividad, aunque muchos murieron en el golpe directo, sirvió para hacer tiempo que la dinamita se conectara. Misty va con Ash para preguntarle el porque de la dinamita

Ash (explicándole a Misty).- Haremos que los edificios caigan en los tanques

Una voz interrumpe la plática de estos 2

¿?.- No será buena idea

Ash (reaccionando).- ¿Quien eres?

Nadie estaba en la habitación más que Misty, cuando entra un soldado

Ash (interrogando al soldado).- Porque dijiste que no serviría

Soldado (confundido).- ¿De que habla señor?

Ash.- No importa,…… ¿Están listos los explosivos?

Soldado.- ¡Si señor!

Ash.- Bien, evacuen los edificios

En la calle, las fuerzas de Kanto luchaban contra las de Johtho, balas se oían por todos lados, había cadáveres en cada esquina. Entre las fuerzas de Johtho destacaban una pareja que era bien conocida en Johtho por ser asesinos despiadados, estos eran Marina y Kenta (Conocido como Jimmy en México)

Kenta.- Estos idiotas nos ofrecen una inútil resistencia

Marina.- Hay que reconocer que mueren muy patrióticos

Volviendo con Ash, cada segundo era valioso ya que los edificios se iban a derrumbar uno por uno. Ash y Misty escapan del último edificio

Ash (gritando).- ¡Huyan!

Todos los voluntarios que estaban golpeando al enemigo con palos y rocas se lanzan con Ash

Ash (empujando a Misty).- ¡Huye de aquí!

Misty.- Pero Ash……

Ash saca su pistola y le empieza a disparar a los enemigos para provocarlos pasar por la trampa. Un soldado les grita que huyeran

Ash (disparando).- ¡Vete de aquí, ve a Vermolion city por si este plan no funciona

Los tanques de Johtho comienzan a entrar por la calle donde los edificios se desplomaran, Ash le apunta a Misty y le amenaza para que se vaya de ahí, cosa que  
hace pero triste  
Ash.- ¡Ahora!

Las explosiones se escuchan en los edificios, todos los edificios colapsan uno por uno cayéndole encima a los tanques de Johtho

Paulina (sorprendida).- ¡Demonios!

Cada tanque fue sepultado por los escombros. Ash logro escapar a tiempo de los derrumbes

Paulina (enojada).- ¡Envíen a todas las tropas!

Las tropas de Johtho comienzan a escalar los escombros. Ash ordena que se usen bombas molotov para retener el ataque

Ash (gritando).- ¡Ahora!

Los voluntarios lanzan las bombas molotov al enemigo surtiendo un efecto devastador a Johtho, pero este siguió avanzando

¿? (Gritándole a Ash).- No es efectivo, da la retirada

Ash lo ignoro, un disparo se oye debajo de los escombros

Ash (viendo los escombros).- No puede ser  
Los tanques salen de los escombros fácilmente, como si nunca le hubieran caído los edificios

Ash (vencido).- ¡Retirada!

Las tropas de Kanto huyen hacia el sur, hacia Vermolion city, Johtho avanza sin resistencia, un disparo de tanque abre una grieta delante de Ash provocando que este se tropiece

Ash.- ¡¿Que demonios es esto!

En la grieta había una espada enterrada en una piedra, la piedra tenia grabada una leyenda en un idioma desconocido.

Ash (leyendo).- Esta es la espada de la dimensión, toda la maldad en ella será destruida con esta arma

Ash se sorprende al ver que podía leer este idioma como si antes lo hablara

¿?.- Tómala

Ash (reaccionando).- ¿Quien eres tú?

Era un joven lleno de vendas en la cabeza y parte del rostro

Joven (golpeando a Ash).- ¡tómalo, no hay tiempo

Ash lo obedece y saca la espada, al cogerla se da cuenta que esta bien pesada, era mas pesada que otras espadas en la historia

Ash( esforzándose).- Apenas puedo alzarla

Al ondearla, el viento se parte en 2, entonces Ash decide atacar al enemigo. El ejército de Johtho ve al joven armado con la espada y se comienzan a burlar excepto Paulina

Paulina( sorprendida).- ¡ Otra, no puede ser!

Paulina da la retirada pero Ash ondea la espada antes, el viento viajo rápidamente hacia las tropas enemigas matándolos a todos, salvo a Paulina, Marina y Kenta, estos 3 escapan de la ciudad

Ash:- Ganamos

Todas las tropas se le acercan a Ash para felicitarlo, salvo el misterioso hombre que se retira a uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Saffron city fue salvado.  
Pasan 5 horas, en Johtho, Paulina entra a la Chancillería del fürher. Llega al gran salón donde se encuentra la silla presidencial, esta estaba volteada a la pared

Paulina( saludando con el saludo nazi).- Mi fürher, lo siento

¿?.- De que lo sientes

Paulina( sorprendida).- ¡ General Sthephani, que hace aquí!

Sthephani.- Nada, solo disfruto ser el fürher

Paulina.- Bien, me retiro, tengo que planear el contraataque

Sthephani.- Oye, hazme el saludo, para ver que se siente

Paulina( volteándose a Sthephani).- Esta bien, solo esta vez

Paulina comienza a hacer el saludo, pero antes de acabar un disparo se oye. Paulina cae al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza. Stephani le había disparado.

Stephani(entre las risas).- Que bueno es ser el fürher

Ash encontró un arma que puede salvar a la humanidad. Paulina fue asesinada por Sthephani, la 2ª general al mando.

¿ La guerra estará acabando? ¿ La guerra no será una casualidad y el verdadero enemigo es alguien más poderoso?

Continuara……

Saludos, soy yo, Ferdinand, espero que les haya gustado el Cáp. IV, la guerra cambiara drásticamente con la aparición de la espada pero créanme. Seguirá de emocionante la saga


	5. Asesinatos

V.- Asesinatos

Después de la victoria en Saffron city, Johtho comenzó a dudar de su avance sobre Kanto, solo 2 generales, Sthephani y Pamela, dirigían las tropas en Hoem y al noroeste de Kanto. En secreto, Sthephani mando un pequeño escuadrón a Saffron city para tomarlo por sorpresa y ganar estos territorios……….

En las afueras de Saffron city

¿?1.- ¿Están listos?

Voces.- ¡Si!

El grupo de personas avanzan hacia las ruinas de Saffron city, mientras tanto en el palacio de gob. de esta misma ciudad.

¿? (Viendo una espada).- Esta espada es única…………. ¿Que opinas Misty?

Misty.- No lo se, me preocupa la leyenda que tenia

Cuando el mismo joven que obligo a Ash a sacar la espada, se acerca a Ash

Ash (con curiosidad).- ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?.- Bueno, no te acuerdas de mí

Ash.- Debería

El joven se quita el casco y las vendas que tenia en la cabeza

Misty (sorprendida).- ¡Es idéntico a Ash!

Ash también se sorprende mucho de lo que veía con sus ojos

Ash.- Amilano, eres tú

¿?.- Mamá estaría orgullosa de lo que eres ahora

Ash.- ¿Que pasa con ella?

Amilano.- Murió al salvarme

Ash (sorprendido).- Por las fuerzas de Johtho

Amilano.- No, escapamos después de que salí del hospital………. Pero cuando llegábamos a Viridian city. Un joven nos ataco con un extraño poder, mi madre se atravesó antes de que fuera golpeado por esos misteriosos rayos

Cuando un soldado entra al salón principal

Soldado.- ¡General Ash, hubo un homicidio!

Amilano.- ¿Como son las heridas?

Soldado.- Tiene un orificio en el estomago, causa de un francotirador

Amilano suspiro de alivio

Ash.- Dobleguen las defensas

Soldado.- ¡Si señor!... Por cierto, la coronel de Hoem, May vino a verlo señor

Ash.- Gracias, pero no la atenderé hasta la tarde…… que espere

Soldado.- ¡Si señor!

Mientras tanto en Johtho, en la cancillería (palacio de Fürher). Sthephani habla con el Fürher

Sthephani (saludando).- La general Paulina fue ejecutada como lo pidió

Ferdinand.- Bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo

Sthephani.- Bien señor…….Por cierto, me informaron que nuestro escuadrón especial se infiltraron a Johtho sin ningún problema

Ferdinand.- Bien, retírate de mi estudio

Sthephani sale del estudio dejando a Ferdinand solo

Ferdinand (hablando al vacío).- Todo de acuerdo al plan….. No crees

Una sombra aparece detrás de el

¿?.- Si, además, a mi lado, tú eres invencible

Ferdinand.- Bien, Kanto caerá cuando Alejandra sea asesinada….. Y no será por mucho tiempo

Ferdinand y la sombra se ríen malévolamente, mientras en el salón principal de la cancillería, Sthephani tomaba una copa de vino cuando…..

¿?.- Sthephani, la guerra aun no termina y tu bebes una copa…….me sorprende

Sthephani.- General Pamela, no estabas en una campaña cerca de Hoem

NOTA: CAMPAÑA SON LAS MISIONES QUE DIRIGEN LOS GENERALES PARA TOMAR O ALIAR NUEVAS CIUDADES O LUGARES

Pamela.- Ya la termine, y con grandes beneficios para el país, y como va tu campaña en Kanto

Sthephani.- Tengo a un escuadrón especial en Saffron city para capturar al joven que tiene esa espada

Pamela( sacando su luger 55).- Escuche que ejecutaste a Paulina

NOTA: LUGER ES UNA PISTOLA DE LARGO ALCANZE QUE USABAN LOS SOLDADOS ALEMANES EN LA 2º GUERRA MUNDIAL. BUENO, YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE JOHTHO ES UNA SATIRA DE LA ALEMANIA NAZI DE LOS 40'S

Sthephani. (Sacando su luger 53) .- Si, era una entupida

Pamela (apuntando a Sthephani) Quizás yo haga lo mismo contigo

Sthephani (apuntando con su arma a Pamela).-No lo creo

Cuando Ferdinand aparece

Ferdinand.- ¿Que sucede aquí?

Las generales saludan al estilo fascista

NOTA: EL SALUDO NAZISTA O FASCISTA ES LEVANTAR EL BRAZO A UN ANGULO DE 60º, ESTO SIGNIFICA "HEIL" O SALVAMENTO AL FÜRHER O UN PERSONAL DE ALTO RANGO

Ferdinand.- Informe de avance

Pamela.- Los rebeldes de frontera de Hoem con Orre han sido eliminados, quemamos sus ciudades

Sthephani.- Saffron city caerá para mañana en la tarde, así nuestras tropas avanzaran hacia Lavander town donde tengo informada que ahí se esconde la 1º ministra Alejandra

Ferdinand.- Bien, Kanto caerá para antes de Julio

Sthephani.- ¿Y que hay con las islas naranjas y Hoem?

Ferdinand.- Paciencia, el mundo será nuestro para antes de Navidad

Mientras tanto en Saffron city

Ash.- Bien, tendremos que dirigir nuestras fuerzas hacia Cerulean city

Amilano.- No es la mejor opción, cuenta que nuestras tropas están armadas con palos y cuchillos y además no sabes usar la espada

Amilano le quita la espada a Ash y la observa

Ash.- Alejandra ordeno que recuperáramos esta ciudad

Amilano.- Le informaste de nuestra situación, esta espada nos salvo, si no, Kanto hubiera desaparecido del mapa

Ash (gritándole a Amilano).- ¡ Yo se lo que hago!

Amilano.- Misty, retírate de aquí, me encargare de mi hermano

Misty.- Bien

Misty se retira del salón, Amilano comienza a golpear a Ash

Amilano.- ¡Maldición, no se como tu eres el elegido!

Ash (Entre lagrimas).- Me rindo, esta bien, no atacaremos Cerulean city

Cuando entran 5 soldados cargando 2 camillas con 2 heridos en cada una de ellas

Soldado.- ¡ General!

Ash.- ¡¿ Que pasa sargento!

Sargento.- Otro homicidio, pero esta vez por cuchillos

Ash( enojado).- ¡ Maldita sea!

Ash ordena que entren todos los soldados para dar órdenes de búsqueda, el sargento se dirige a ala puerta cuando un cuchillo lo alcanza en la espalda. Los demás soldados entran para ver el suceso, Ash ve unas sombras.

¿?.- ¡ Bajen sus armas……..o ellas morirán!

Ash y Amilano se sorprenden al ver que las rehenes son Misty y May

Ash.- ¡Suéltalas!

¿?(Voz de mujer).- Ash Ketchum, general de Kanto, te ordeno que vengas con nosotros y serán liberadas

Amilano.- ¿ Quienes son?

¿?.- Soy Kenta, dominador de las artes del cuchillo

Kenta arroja su cuchillo vs. Ash pero no se lo clava

¿?.- Y yo soy Marina, la mejor francotiradora de Johtho

Kenta y Marina.- Y juntos formamos al mejor equipo de asesinos

Ash.- Libérenlas

Kenta.- Primero tienes que entregarte

Ash se queda callado por unos minutos y al final acepta entregarse

Ash.- Acepto…………….libéralas

Marina las suelta y al mismo tiempo saca un látigo y sujeta a Ash por las piernas

Marina.- ¡ Sufrirás tu castigo!

Ash es jalado por todo el salón y palacio hasta la plaza de Saffron city donde hay una estatua, Marina lanza a Ash contra ella

Kenta (gritando).- ¡Por órdenes del Fürher Ferdinand, todo rebelde será azotado 100 veces y luego ejecutado junto con un acompañante!

Marina lanza su látigo vs. Misty y la jala a la estatua, los soldados johtenses comienzan a rodear a las fuerzas de Kanto

Marina.- Eliminen a los rebeldes

Los soldados de Kanto trataron de defenderse pero fue inevitable, cada soldado de Johtho mato a 20 soldados de Kanto eliminando a todo el batallón mal armado salvo a May y a Amilano

Ash (gritándole a esos 2).- ¡Huyan!

Pero estos no hicieron caso, Kenta golpea a Ash y Marina a Misty, la sangre comienza a esparcirse por la estatua, una y otra vez son azotados, May y Amilano observaban esto sin poder hacer nada. Un ruido se oye en los cielos de Saffron city, un helicóptero sobrevuela la ciudad y aterriza en la plaza cerca de donde se están azotando a Ash y Misty

¿? (Bajando del helicóptero).- ¡Marina y Kenta!

Marina.- ¡General Sthephani!

Marina y Kenta saludan a la general con su saludo nazi

Kenta.- General, que sorpresa

Sthephani (viendo a Ash).- Con que este es el chaval que encontró la espada y derrotó a Paulina con ella

Sthephani le arrebata el látigo y golpea a Ash

Sthephani.- Paulina fue una idiota al ser derrotado por este idiota

Marina.- ¿Y que haremos con esos 2?

Sthephani.- Arréstenlos

Kenta.- Bien, mi escuadrón destruirá la ciudad y avanzaran a Lavander town

Sthephani.- Bien, el Fürher los condecorara con la CRUZ DE HIERRO

MOTA: LA CRUZ DE HIERRO ERA LA MEDALLA EQUIVALENTE A LA MEDALLA DE HONOR DE LOS ALIADOS EN LA 2º GUERRA MUNDIAL.

SOLO LA RECIBIAN LOS GENERALES MÁS DESTACADOS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA.

Los soldados johtenses tratan de arrestar a May y a Amilano porque estos se resisten

May (golpeando a un soldado).- ¡Amilano, usa la espada!

Amilano (defendiéndose del enemigo).- no puedo, solo el elegido puede usarla perfectamente

Los soldados logran arrestarlos, Sthephani decide llevar a los prisioneros a Goldenrod city donde Ferdinand decidirá su castigo. Al subirlos al helicóptero, Kenta y Marina se sorprenden que también la general Pamela venia

Marina.- ¡General Pamela!

Kenta y Marina saludan con temor

Pamela.- Con que este es el joven que derroto a Paulina……….. Lastima que no fue Sthephani, hubiera querido platicar con Paulina sobre esto

Sthephani mira con odio a Pamela, la verdad es que ellas siempre se odiaron desde que se graduaron de la escuela militar, además de que Sthephani tenía un agrado a Ferdinand pero el acepto a Pamela como su mano derecha y no a ella, Sthephani ordena que quemen la ciudad. El helicóptero comienza a despegar pero……

Piloto.- General, hay exceso de peso

Sthephani (Subiendo al helicóptero).- tiene que bajar alguien

Pamela.- Bien

Pamela saca su pistola y le dispara a Sthephani. Esta cae del helicóptero

Marina.- ¡General Sthephani!

Pamela.- Era una incompetente, además tardo en cumplir su misión, el Fürher entenderá

Ash se sorprende al ver que los mismos generales se matan solos en vez de unir fuerzas y conquistar el mundo

Ash.- Son unos malditos……….. Y así quieren gobernar al mundo

Pamela le dispara a May en el brazo

Pamela.- Vuelve a decirme algo y la mato de verdad

Ash (preocupado).- ¡May, estas bien!

May comienza a llorar, la sangre recorre el suelo del helicóptero manchando las botas de Pamela.

Pamela (furiosa).- ¡Maldita, eran botas nuevas!

Pamela le vuelve a disparar a May en el otro brazo. Esta se pone a llorar y abraza a Ash

May (llorando).- ¡Porque yo!

Ash (consolándola).- No es tu culpa

Saffron city ha caído. Ash fue capturado y es llevado a Johtho donde será castigado

¿Johtho ganara la guerra? ¿Que es lo que el mundo enfrentará cuando Johtho tenga la espada?

Continuara………..

(Élite Kenta) (Élite Marina) (General Sthephani)

Hola a los lectores, perdón por si me tarde con la entrega del Cáp. V pero tuve mi mente en blanco y no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero la saga sigue estando emocionante. Si les aburrió el Cáp., díganmelo, porque yo también lo considero muy aburrido pero tenia que explicar como es capturado Ash, y prometo que en el SIG. Capítulo "La dama del sol y el mensajero" saldrán los personajes de otros animes que serán Milo de Saint Sella y Stella de Club Winx (No soy fanático de la serie, pero promesas son promesas) por si quieren investigar quienes son.


	6. El Mensajero y la Princesa de Solaria

VI.- El mensajero y la princesa de Solaria (dedicado a mi hermana y a sus amigas raras, promesas son promesa)

Ash ha sido capturado, la última defensa de Kanto ha caído. El fin de la guerra se acerca y todo parece ser que el triunfador será Ferdinand, pero el verdadero enemigo aparecerá y el destino de la humanidad dependerá de las decisiones futuras…….

En el helicóptero

Pamela (sacando su luger 55).- Bien

Pamela mata a Sthephani, esta cae del helicóptero

Pamela.- Misión cumplida

Cuando el piloto interrumpe

Piloto.- General, un mensaje del Fürher

Pamela.- Bien, pásamelo

Un holograma aparece en el centro del helicóptero con forma de Ferdinand

Holograma.- Me entere que capturaste al joven, dirígete a mi palacio para que yo mismo lo castigué

Pamela.- Hail

El holograma desaparece del centro del helicóptero. El viaje comienza y Ash se queda dormido hasta que…

Misty.- ¡Ash!

Ash (reaccionando).- ¿Que Misty?

Misty.- Alguna ves pensaste que nuestra vida terminaría así

Ash.- No Misty, pero como Amilano dijo, talvez esto solo es una casualidad

El helicóptero empieza a descender en un campo, de lejos se captaba Goldenrod city. Donde esta la pista de aterrizaje hay un convoy con tanques y camionetas. Al descender el helicóptero.

Pamela (Saliendo del vehiculo).- Comuníquense con el Fürher que hemos llegado

Soldado.- Si señora

Los demás soldados suben a Ash y a Misty a un jeep, mientras que May y Amilano son azotados por traición, Ash logro captar el rencor que tenia May en sus ojos.

Pamela (gritándole al convoy).- ¡Avancen!

El convoy parte hacia Goldenrod city, mientras que en esta ciudad

¿?.- ¿ La espada de la dimensión ha sido capturada?

Ferdinand.- Si

¿?.- Bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo

Ferdinand.- Pero……… ¿porque deseas esa espada?

¿?.- No es un asunto para el Fürher de este mundo

Ferdinand se asoma por la ventana. Y sonríe al ver que el convoy llegaba a las puertas de la cancillería.

Ferdinand.- Llegaron

Ferdinand baja d prisa hacia la puerta principal de la cancillería llegando la convoy donde fue recibido por Pamela.

Pamela (saludando).- Mi Fürher, Sthephani fue capturada por el enemigo y asesinada por este joven

Ferdinand.- Bien, traigan a los prisioneros al techo de la Cancillería

Pamela y su pelotón llevaron a Ash y a Misty al techo del palacio como ordeno Ferdinand. En el techo había como un campo de duelo pkmn.

Ferdinand( Mirando a Ash).- Bien, mañana a 1º hora tendre un duelo contigo, joven de la espada

Pamela.- Señor, el poder de la espada podría matar a la gente de la ciudad

Ferdinand.- Los evacuaremos si es necesario

Ash (Dirigiéndose a Ferdinand).- Pero tu no tienes pkmns

Ferdinand lo golpea con un cetro que siempre tiene.

Pamela.- Y que hacemos con los otros

Ferdinand.- Que vean el espectáculo…..además serán parte de le porque cuando mate a su compañero, serán ejecutados

Pamela lleva a Misty a un calabozo a 2 cuadras de la cancillería donde ya los esperaban Amilano y May

Misty (sorprendida).- ¡Amilano, May! …Están bien

May no contesto, sus ojos mostraban una concentración hacia el palacio, Misty dedujo que pensaba en Ash, Amilano si saluda a Misty, mientras que en un hotel cerca de la Cancillería, Ash recibe una hermosa habitación. Iba escoltado por Kenta

Kenta.- Es costumbre que los pelearan a muerte, su ultima noche sea placentera

Ash.- ¿Como será el duelo?

Kenta.- No lo se…pero mi Fürher no mostraría un simple duelo

Kenta se retira de la habitación, Ash dirige y mira por la ventana, Goldenrod city ahora era una ciudad con rascacielos aún mas grandes de los que había cuando Ash llegó por 1º ves. Mientras que en algún lugar de Johtho

¿? (Sosteniendo un cuerpo).- No esta lejos

El joven tira el cuerpo que resulta ser Casey (la fanática de los Electabuzz)

Casey (temblando de miedo).- Bien, ya te dije todo lo que se, ahora déjame ir

Casey mira hacia sus pkmns, estos se encontraban muertos

Joven.- Rápido o Lento

Casey.- ¿Queeeeee?

La mano del joven saca una uña roja

Casey (mirando la uña).- ¿Que demonios?

Joven.- Ya no me eres útil

Casey (llorando).- No…me...Mates

Joven.- ¡Scarlett Needle!

2 rayos salen de su dedo impactando a Casey dándole una muerte instantánea

Joven.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo

El joven comienza a reírse malévolamente. Pasó la noche y había llegado la hora del duelo, los soldados y ministros de la dictadura estaban en las gradas, Marina lleva a Ash al campo de duelo.

Marina (besando a Ash en la mejilla).- Muere con honor

Ash.- Porque me besas

Marina (sonrojándose).- Te me haces muy guapo

Marina golpea a Ash

Marina.- Pero eso no hará que te salves del castigo de mi Fürher

De inmediato todo el público se levanta y saludan al joven que salía del otro lado del campo, era Ferdinand que vestía con un traje de militar muy llamativo

Ferdinand (gritando).- ¡ Ash Ketchum, saca tu espada!

Ash pensó que Ferdinand estaba loco, ¿como un humano podría vencer a la espada sagrada?

Ash (gritando).- ¡De acuerdo!

Ash se prepara para el 1º golpe

Ash (en su mente).- Con solo blandir la espada bastara para terminar la guerra

Ferdinand (Gritando).- ¡Vamos, atácame!

Ash reacciona y como planeo utiliza la espada, una ráfaga de viento sale de la espada y es lanzada hacia Ferdinand, pero no le afecta

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡No puede ser!

Ferdinand.- Creíste que tu eras el único con una espada sagrada

Todos se sorprenden, salvo Pamela, quien ya sabía el secreto de la espada. Ferdinand saca su espada, era muy diferente a la de Ash, su mango tenia forma de las y en la hoja tenia grabada el nombre de Magix.

Ferdinand.- Mi turno

Ferdinand blande su espada vs. Ash pero este se salva gracias a su espada.

Ferdinand.- Mi espada es demasiado poderosa que la tuya

Ash.- ¿Como la conseguiste?

Ferdinand.- Te lo diré si logras vencerme

Ferdinand ataca a Ash desprevenido

Ferdinand.- La muerte no espera a nadie

Ash se levanta adolorido, de su espalda saca una pokebola

Ash.- ¡ Ve Taurus!

Ferdinand( sacando una pokebola).- Mala jugada…..¡ Ve Tyranitar!

Ash.- ¡ Embestida!

Ferdinand.- Garras de sombra

Los pkmn se atacan fibrosamente, mientras que los dueños comienzan a golpearse con las espadas.

Ferdinand.- Solo prolongas tu muerte

Ash.- Solo era una distracción

Ash había formado el símbolo del agua en el suelo con la espada, de este, un chorro sale disparado golpeando a Ferdinand mandándolo por los cielos.

Ferdinand( herido).- ¡ Maldito!

Ferdinand se levanta y ordena a Tyranitar a atacar a Ash mientras que este entierra su espada en la tierra, el suelo comienza a temblar y una grieta aparece provocando que Tyranitar caiga por ahí.

Ash.- Tu pkmn ya no es una amenaza

Ash regresa su pkmn a su pokebola

Ash.- Estas derrotado

Ferdinand( en los suelos, por el temblor).- No lo creas

Ash ataca a Ferdinand enterrándole la espada en el pecho

Ash.- Todo termino ahora

Cuando un rayo impacta en el centro del campo, una joven mujer sale de la puerta por donde salio Ferdinand al comenzar el duelo. Era una mujer joven rubia y hermosa.

Mujer.- Ferdinand….fallaste…después de prometerme defender.

Ferdinand( agonizando).- Perdóname Stella

Ash( sorprendido).- ¡¿Stella!

Stella.- Si, ese es mi nombre, conocida también como la princesa de Solaria

Ferdinand.- Vienes a ayudarme

Stella.- Ya no me eres útil……. ¡Magic Winx!

La ropa de Stella comienza a cambiar en un traje de 2 piezas de color naranja con una especie de brillo, unas alas le nacen en la espalda, se convierte en una especie de hada, la joven se quita su anillo y sorpresivamente al gritar "Solaria", este se vuelve un cetro

Ash (sorprendido).- ¿Que demonios?

Stella (gritándole a Ash).- Joven que obtuvo la espada del pokemundo…… Entrégamela por el bien tu dimensión

Ash.- No te la daré……por lo que veo tú comenzaste la guerra.

Stella comienza a reírse, Ash y Ferdinand se confunden

Stella.- La guerra es parte del plan de mi crees que un país quedaría sin petróleo de un día para otro

Ferdinand.- Maldita

Stella.- Ahora muere Ferdinand

Ferdinand (sorprendido).- ¿Queeeeeee?

Stella (gritando).- ¡Rayo Solar!

Un rayo sale del cetro y golpea en la espada de Ferdinand, Stella se sorprende

Stella (sorprendida).- La puedes controlar……pero cuando te la di, no podías

Ferdinand.- Practique

Ferdinand blandea la espada vs. la hada impactando a esta. Mientras que en las gradas.

Pamela.- ¡Preparen las armas!

Todos los soldados toman sus armas y apuntan a la hada

Pamela.- Entonces todos los que murieron fueron por su culpa

Mientras que en el campo de duelo, Ash parece confundido ante lo que ve, cuando Ferdinand le habla

Ferdinand.- Muchacho, huye y prepara la resistencia para el tal Tai.

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡El amo Tai!... ¿Quien es el?

Ferdinand.- Veras, esta tal Stella la conocí hace tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes, me contó que venia de otra dimensión de huida de este tal joven Tai y me obsequio esta espada a cambio de su protección.

Stella (interrumpiendo).- Basta de palabras….ahora muere

Stella lanza otro rayo e impacta en Ferdinand hiriéndolo gravemente

Ash.- ¡Ferdinand!

Ash se acerca a Ferdinand, el rayo le atravesó el estomago y no le quedaba mucho tiempo

Ferdinand (muriendo).- Muchacho, usa mi espada y vence a este enemigo por mi……. La maldad que provoque debe ser pagada con mi muerte.

Ferdinand muere dejándole la espada a Ash.

Stella (sarcástica).- Que lastima…. no pudo lograr su sueño

Ash.- ¡Maldita!...Te matare

Stella.- Inténtalo

Ash blande las 2 espadas a la vez pero Stella esquiva las ráfagas de viento

Stella.- Al menos que la espada se fusione no podrás vencerme

Ash (confundido).- Fusionarse

Stella.- No vale la pena que te lo diga porque aquí será tu tumba

¿? (Interrumpiendo).- Y la tuya también….General Stella

Stella (sorprendida por la voz).- No puede ser

Un misterioso joven aparece en las gradas, portaba un traje de gala azul

Stella (asustada).- General Milo

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡¿General Milo!

Milo.- General Stella……….traigo un mensaje de nuestro amo

Stella.- ¿Cual mensaje?

Milo se arranca su traje, todo el público se sorprende al ver su armadura dorada. Milo observa a Ash

Milo (caminando hacia el campo).- El amo Tai observó todo tus pasos y descubrió que tu lo traicionaste….por cual el mensaje es que serás ejecutada

Stella (asustada).- ¡¿Ejecutada!

Milo (sacando una uña roja en su índice derecho).- ¡Ahora muere!...Scarlett Leedle

5 rayos salen de su dedo pero son esquivados por Stella y Ash.

Stella.- No tengo opción…..joven Ash, te diré la verdad……….. Mis amigas murieron en mis manos por culpa de ese maldito de Tai……..así que te pido que me ayudes en la pelea si puedes.

Ash.- OK

Milo.- Solo son basura

Stella y Ash se lanzan vs. Milo. Esta última ofensiva contra el misterioso Milo podría resolver la guerra. El verdadero enemigo ha sido rebelado por medio de 2 de sus generales. ¿Podrá Ash y Stella vencer a Milo? ¿Quien es Tai? ¿Que pasara en el mundo después de esta batalla?

Continuara…………

(El mensajero, Milo)

( La princesa de Solaria)

Hola, soy Ferdinand, el autor, bueno he aquí el Cáp. VI de mi saga… Espero que les haya gustado y a los que leyeron este ficc por saber quienes eran los de otros animes, no se decepcionen que no serán los únicos personajes


	7. El Principio del Fin

VII.- El principio del fin

Tai, el verdadero enemigo ha mandado a 2 generales para destruir la dimensión, pero uno lo ha traicionado y envió al 2º a matarlo. La guerra llego a un punto culminante, el fascismo no era el culpable de las muertes causadas en los campos de batalla y Ash tiene que solucionarlo todo………

Ash (blandiendo la espada).- ¡Toma esto…Milo!

Una ráfaga de viento golpea a Milo, pero sin efectividad

Stella (volando).- Luz Solar

De la mano de Stella un rayo de luz sale de su mano impactando a Milo

Milo (gritando).- ¡Escorias!…………Scarlett Needle

Stella recibe 5 impactos y Ash 9 impactos, Milo comienza a reírse

Milo (entre risas).- Soy el general mas poderoso de los 8, ustedes no podrán vencerme

Milo es interrumpido al recibir los disparos de la GESTAPO comandados por Pamela

Ash (gritándoles).- ¡Huyan!

Milo (enojado).- Mueran infelices………. ¡PINZAS DEL ESCORPION!

Un rayo rojo sale de sus manos impactando en las gradas, el resultado es devastador, todos se sorprende que no solo un cuarto de las gradas desapareció, sino todos los edificios que se encontraban en la dirección del rayo.

Ash (sorprendido).- Tiene mucho poder

Stella (ordenándole a Ash).- ¡Huyan de aquí, yo lo distraeré!

Ash.- Pero Stella……..

Stella (enojada).- ¡Que huyan!

Ash acepta, toma las 2 espadas y ordena a todos que escapen.

Stella (viendo a Milo).- Aquí termina nuestra amistad yo creo

Milo.- Yo nunca fui tu amigo

Stella.- Vengare la muerte de mis amigas

Milo (riéndose).- Pero creí que tu fuiste quien las mato

Stella comienza a actuar raro

Milo.- No tengo razón

Stella (gritándole).- ¡Cállate!

Milo.- Raven me contó todo lo que paso en Magix, yo de idiota te creí que no había una espada en esa dimensión

Stella (reaccionando).- ¡Raven, ella estaba ahí!

Milo.- Si, el amo Tai ordeno a Raven que nos siguiera en secreto para evitar sospechas

Stella (gritándole a Milo).- Raven siempre me estuvo atormentando

Stella se lanza vs. Milo para atacarlo de frente pero este lo esquiva

Milo.- Caíste……. ¡CRUCIFIXION DEL ESCORPION!

14 rayos salen de su dedo e impactan en Stella, la característica de estas agujas es que al golpear a alguien deja las heridas como si fueran estigmas

Milo (riéndose).- Tu amiga Musa murió así

Stella (agonizando).- Mi…se….ra….ble

Milo.- Ahora muere…………. ¡ANTARES!

Milo se lanza vs. Stella pero Ash lo intercepta con la espada

Stella (sorprendida).- Muchacho

Ash.- Te dije que pelearíamos juntos

Stella (golpeando a Ash).- Huye, esta pelea es mía

Misty baja junto a Ash y lo jala

Misty (jalando a Ash).- Vayámonos, es muy peligroso que estemos aquí

Stella se levanta con dificultad y toca esta pareja, May observaba de lejos con ojos de tristeza

Stella (murmurando).- La fusión de las espadas se logra cuando el portador pelea por ayudar a otros………Recuérdenlo

Stella obliga que estos se vayan del campo de duelo

Milo (riéndose).- No es necesario que escapen, sus vidas se extinguirán con esta dimensión tarde o temprano

Stella (golpeando a Milo).- ¡No lo permitiré!

Milo con la reacción del golpe agarra la pierna del hada y la tumba

Milo.- Tonta…….. El único ser que puede vencerme es Tai o uno de los elegidos

Milo coloca su pie en la cabeza de Stella

Stella (herida).- Si….Solo….supieras…la……. ¡REALIDAD!

Milo (sorprendido).- ¡¿Qué!

Stella.- Que…pasaría…si te dijera que Tai es solo una marioneta

Milo.- No te creo

Stella.- Afronta la realidad

Milo (gritando y tapándose los oídos).- ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!

Stella.- Tai es controlado por…

Milo le aplasta la cabeza al hada, la sangre escurre por el campo

Milo (tranquilizándose).- Tus palabras eran molestas

May estaba aún parada ahí, cerca de las gradas y observaba el horror de la matanza

Milo (viendo a May).- Mujer, no necesitas huir, te hubiera matado desde antes pero te dejare vivir por ahora

Milo se acerca a May

Milo (casi besándola en la boca).- Ahora dime………donde se metió el joven

May (aterrorizada).- ¡No….lo……..se!

Milo se aleja de ella y la golpea

Milo.- Vive….por ahora

Milo parte hacia la puerta y comienza a seguir a Ash, mientras que May se acerca al cadáver de Stella y toma algo de su traje, una especie de 5 joyas

May (llorando).- ¿Pero porque yo?

Mientras tanto, Pamela, Ash, Amilano, Marina, Kenta y Misty junto con la GESTAPO corren por los pasillos de la Chancillería

Ash (reaccionando).- ¡May!

Ash se detiene y comienza a regresar pero es sujetado por Misty y Amilano

Amilano.- Ella esta bien, las espadas tienen que estar fuera de las manos de Milo

Pamela (jalando a los 3).- No se queden ahí idiotas

Pamela logra detectar y esquivar 2 agujas escarlata de Milo

Ash (viendo al fondo de los pasillos).- ¡La salida!

Pamela (disparándole a Milo con su luger 55).- ¡Muere infeliz!

Misty jala a Pamela, un grupo de soldados se quedan y cubren la retirada de Pamela

Soldado I.- ¡Huyan!

Milo (saltando).- No permitiré que huyan………. ¡CRUCIFIXION DEL ESCORPION!

Los soldados mueren instantáneamente y una aguja le da a Misty

Misty (herida).- ¡Huyan!

Ash y Amilano se regresan y la cargan

Ash.- ¡Nunca dejaríamos a una amiga!

Kenta (en la puerta).- Ya casi llegua….

Una criatura negra lo golpea con una fuerza devastadora, los soldados comienzan a dispararle pero es inútil

Pamela (sorprendida).- ¿Que pkmn es ese?

Criatura.- Yo no soy un pkmn, soy Devimon, el digimon de la oscuridad.

Amilano.- ¡¿Digimon!

Una explosión se oye detrás de el, unos soldados auxiliares le disparan con una bazooka, apoyados por ciudadanos lanzándole piedras

Ciudadano.- ¡Huyan!

Pamela y compañía comienzan a correr, Milo y Devimon destruyen la resistencia sin dificultad

Milo.- Devimon, Stella nos ha traicionado, busca a un nuevo reemplazo inmediatamente

Milo le lanza un aparato

Milo.- Esto sirve para medir el poder de cada individuo

Devimon.- Si señor

Devimon sale volando a toda velocidad, mientras que en las calles de Goldenrod city, todo era pánico, la explosión que causo Milo provoco la muerte de mas de 2000 personas

Misty (sorprendida).- Que horrible

Misty vio a unos soldados cargando los cuerpos de unos niños, el ataque que provoco Milo impactó en una escuela dando la muerte a ellos

¿? (Gritando).- ¡Cuidado!

Una explosión arrasa a todo la gente de ahí salvo a Pamela y compañía

Pamela.-Vayan a la estación de tren y huyan a Kanto. Díganle la verdad al mundo

Todos comienzan a correr salvo algunos soldados

Pamela (disparándole a Milo).- No te permitiremos avanzar

Milo comienza a reírse

Milo (entre risas).- Escorias

Ash y compañía ya estaban cerca de la estación de tren cuando una explosión los alcanza, era Milo quien ya había destruido la última defensa de Pamela

Milo.- Ahora les toca

Cuando un poder alcanza a Milo, era May

May (enojada).- ¡No te perdonare por la muerte de Stella y de todos los que eliminaste!

Milo (quejándose).- Que mala suerte, eliminas uno y otro lo remplaza

May(dirigiéndose con Ash).- ¡ Váyanse, yo peleare con el!

Ash(confundido).- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

May.- No se como pero Stella me hablo telepáticamente antes de morir, me dijo que tomara las joyas que estaban en su ropa y dijera algunas palabras y logre conseguir los poderes de Stella y sus amigas

Milo.- ¡Mueran!

Milo lanza sus PINZAS DEL ESCORPION vs. May pero esta logra desviarlo con una bofetada

May.- No te será fácil matarme

Milo.- Ya lo veremos

May.- Ash, huye de aquí y forma una resistencia vs. Tai

Ash.- Bien

May(Dirigiéndose a Milo).- ¡Ahora muere………….ENCANTRIX!

May se transforma en una especie de hada, su vestimenta variaba a la de Stella, su traje se convertía como en una armadura de metal, una espada nacía del brazo y unas alas metálicas de la espalda

May.- ¡Ahora muere!

May se lanza vs. Milo, todas las fuerzas de Pamela fueron destruidas y el mundo corre un peligro de ser destruido. Aunque Ash tiene las espadas, no sabe utilizarlas.

¿Podrá May vencer a Milo?¿Que es la fusión de espadas? ¿Hay mas generales además de Stella y Milo? ¿Acaso Tai solo es una marioneta?

Continuara………..

Hola, soy Ferdinand, espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo Cáp. de Guerra. Si los decepciono, lo siento, si no, que bueno. En el próximo y último capitulo, las vidas de los personajes cambiaran drásticamente. Espero que les guste.


	8. El Sacrificio de May

VIII.- El sacrificio de May

Goldenrod city esta en peligro, Milo, el general del misterioso Tai, amenaza la paz de aquí, la guerra fue solo una distracción para la misión secreta de Milo. Stella murió por defender la dimensión y cedió sus poderes a la persona menos esperada para seguir su propósito de venganza……..

Ash, Misty, Amilano y Kenta corrían para llegar a la estación de tren para poder escapar pero eran seguidos por Milo

Milo (lanzando sus Scarlett Neddle).- ¡Mueran miserables!

Cuando un rayo intercepta el ataque

Milo.- ¡Que demonios!

¿? (Gritando).- ¡Milo, reza porque aquí será tu tumba!

Milo.- Eres la joven del campo

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡May, estas con vida!

May (volando hacia Ash).- ¡Huyan lo mas rápido posible, yo los cubriré!

May.- ENCANTRIX

Su ropa vuelve a cambiar

Milo.- Jajajajajaja…….. Demasiado tarde, mi ejército ya ha tomado tu patética ciudad

De la nada, miles de monstruos comienzan a atacar matando a toda la gente que se atravesaba

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡¿Qué demonios son esas criaturas!

Milo.- Son Digimons, criaturas de la dimensión de mi amo Tai

Los digimons atacan a Kenta pero inmediatamente se desvanecen, Kenta había lanzado sus cuchillos vs. ellos

Milo.- Tus esfuerzos serán inú….

Milo es golpeado por May, y sale disparado a un edificio cerca

May.- Muere……… ¡RAYO SOLAR!

May lanza un rayo y golpea en donde se había estrellado Milo y lo derrumba

May.- Lo logre

Pero una explosión se oye debajo de los escombros, Milo sale de ahí sin un rasguño

Milo (enojado).- Ya veras

Este se lanza vs. May, pero ella comienza a volar

May.- Jajaja…….ahora tengo la ventaja

Milo.- No lo creas

May (confundida).- ¿Que?

De la armadura de Milo nacen unas alas

Milo (riéndose).- Mi amo me obsequio estas alas después de destruir la dimensión de Stella

May.- Miserable

Milo se lanza vs. May y comienzan a golpearse, cada golpe que se dan ilumina el cielo de la ciudad. Mientras que Ash y compañía corren para salvar sus vidas

Ash (viendo a unos digimons saltando de los edificios hacia ellos).- ¡Cuidado!

Ash los ataca con su espada destruyéndolos, algunas personas llegan con el, la mayoría eran civiles armados con pistolas.

Civil.- ¡Los ayudaremos!

Ash.- Bien

Los ciudadanos disparan vs. Otro grupo de digimoms que se les acercaban con ayuda de la espada de Ash

Ash.- ¡Cúbrannos la retirada!

Civil.- Si

Este batallón los cubre, al llegar a la siguiente cuadra otros digimons más grandes los atacan, tenían forma de centauros armados con un láser en su mano

Centauromon.- Niño, entréganos esa espada

Amilano.- ¡Mueran!

Amilano lanza una especie de bomba, al explotar arrasa con todo los edificios en un radio de 5 metros

Misty (sorprendida).- Wow……. ¿que era eso?

Amilano.- Nitroglicerina

Ash.- No hay tiempo para platicar

Estos huyen y logran llegar a la estación de trenes, esta estaba repleta de ciudadanos y soldados tratándola defenderla

¿?.- ¡Oigan!

Kenta se emociona

Kenta (sorprendido).- ¡Marina!

Marina.- He estado defendiendo este lugar para que llegaran a salvo y adivinen quien mas se salvo

Ash y Kenta se sorprenden al ver a Pamela con pequeños rasguños

Pamela.- No soy de los que mueren fácilmente

Ash.- ¿Serias capaz de pedir refuerzos?... Porque esta ciudad no tardara en ser destruida

Pamela.- Descuida, un grupo de Panzers se acercan junto con un grupo de Blackhawks (helicópteros de batalla) para apoyarnos

Marina (interrumpiendo).- El tren eléctrico se acerca

Ash.- Bien

Pero una explosión se hace escuchar en las vías provocando que el tren se descarrile provocando la muerte del conductor y de algunas personas dentro del transporte

¿? (Voz de mujer).- Portador de las espadas…. ¡Entrégamela si no quieres morir!

Una sombra aparece entre las llamas, era una especie de mujer con una espada

Amilano (sorprendido).- ¡¿Otra espada!

¿? (Riéndose).- No, yo no necesito esos mondadientes ya que la mía es poderosa

La sombra entierra su espada

¿? (Gritando).- ¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!

Unas especies de estalactitas de hielo atacan a Ash pero misteriosamente la espada de Stella defiende al portador

Ash (sorprendido).- ¡¿Como!

La espada comienza a volar y termina en las manos de Misty

Amilano.- Misty, tú eres otro elegido, blande tu espada y destruye a ese ser

Misty (decidida).- Bien

¿? (Sorprendida).- ¿Como puede ser eso?

Misty (blandiendo su espada).- ¡Muere!

Una ráfaga de viento golpea al misterioso ser, las flamas se disipan, era una joven de cabello azul, usaba un vestido azul con una especie de armadura encima

Joven (herida).- Nos volveremos a ver, maldita

La joven mira a Misty con ira y desaparece en un remolino de agua, todos los que estaban presentes estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Misty

Kenta (sorprendido).- Esa es la razón por cual Milo busca las espadas

Todos los soldados felicitan a Misty por derrotar a esta joven, pero la alegría desaparece cuando las criaturas invasoras comienzan a asediar la estación de tren

Marina (gritando).- ¡Hay que repeler a estas criaturas, vamos!

Los soldados se lanzan vs. Las criaturas pero sin efecto alguno

Pamela.- No hay solución

Una explosión se alcanza a las criaturas desintegrándolas, eran los panzers que acababan de llegar

Kenta (corriendo hacia ellos).- ¡Al fin!

Kenta se acerca a uno de los tanques, una puertilla se abre y sale una joven pelirroja

Kenta.- Que bueno que llegaste, Michael

Michael fue alguna vez candidata para general pero se lo arrebato Paulina y tomo el mando de las fuerzas Panzers

Michael.- Esta ciudad no será fácilmente destruida…. ¿quien es el enemigo?

Kenta (señalando al cielo).- Uno de esos 2

Michael se sorprende al ver la cantidad de energía que aparecía cada segundo

Michael (sorprendida).- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa!

Kenta.- Uno trata de destruir a la humanidad y la otra trata de salvarnos

Michael.- Bien……..despeja el área

Michael ordena a los tanques que avancen hacia la ciudad, mientras que en el cielo, la fuerza de los 2 seres es pareja, cada golpe que se daban alumbraban la zona

May (cansada).- Tengo que admitirlo, eres fuerte

Milo (cansado).- Lo mismo digo de ti

May.- ¿Pero porque peleas?

Milo.- Mi amo Tai me lo ordena así de fácil

May.- Se ve que te suicidarías si te lo pidiera

Milo.- Jajajaja…….Tampoco haría semejante cosa

Milo se lanza vs. May y la tira de los cielos, al impactar con el suelo la ciudad retumba provocando que muchos edificios se derrumben.

Milo.- ¡Ahora muere!... ¡CRUCIFIXIÓN DEL ESCORPION!

Milo lanza sus 14 agujas impactando a May, esta comienza a sangrar

Milo (descendiendo hacia May).- Cada aguja equivale a un piquete de escorpión…..y al llegar a las 15 morirás

May (herida).- Solo te falta uno

Milo (agarrando a May por el cuello).- ¡No tienes escapatoria!

May (ahogándose).- No….pero…tu…tampoco…..la….tendrás

Milo.- ¿Que?

May (ahogándose).- Es…tre…..lla…….del…Ca…Ca…..Caos

Una bola de energia sale de su mano

Milo (asustado).- Ese ataque

Milo recuerda que una vez Stella lo uso en su dimensión cuando destruyo su escuela de magia.

Milo (asustado).- Ese ataque es capaz de destruir esta ciudad

May.- Un…riesgo….que…to…tomare

Milo.- ¡Muere!... ¡ANTARES!

Milo le entierra la última aguja, May pierde su fuerza

Milo (suspirando).- Por un momento creí que moriría

Pero su alivio desaparece rápido cuando se da cuenta que la mano de May aun tiene la bola de energía

May (agonizando).- Te dije que aquí seria tu tumba

Milo (gritándole).- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Milo comienza a lanzar sus agujas escarlata agonizante cuerpo de May

Milo (aterrado).- ¡Imposible, nadie a soportado 30 agujas!

May (agonizando).- Te dije que aquí sería tu tumba

May empuja la esfera y destruye una parte de la armadura de Milo y mete el poder dentro de ella

Milo (gritándole a May).- ¡INUTIL, QUIERES MATARNOS!

May abraza a Milo, toda la ciudad comienza a temblar por la energía de la Estrella del Caos, Ash, quien estaba ya saliendo de la ciudad comienza a preocuparse por May.

Ash.- Algo anda mal

Amilano (jalando a Ash).- ¡Vámonos!

Pamela (suspirando).- Al fin

Unos helicópteros Blackhawk descienden cerca de las afueras pero con dificultad

Pamela (dirigiéndose a Marina y a Kenta).- Ustedes, tengo una misión de suma importancia

Kenta y Marina.- Heil

Pamela (viendo a Ash).- Protejan al muchacho, aunque tengan que morir por el

Marina y Kenta.- Heil

Pamela toma el Sprinfield 03 de Marina y comienza a regresar a la ciudad.

Amilano.- Pamela, regresa

Pamela.- Soy un general del Reich, moriré aquí si es necesario

Amilano.- Espera

Amilano alcanza y abraza a Pamela, ella se sonroja, Amilano le comienza a susurrar algo a la general y esto dio curiosidad a los demás

Amilano.- Cuídate

Amilano y Pamela se besan

Ash (golpeándose la cara con la palma).- Maldito cursi

Misty.- no lo se, se ven lindos

Los edificios comienzan a desplomarse por el temblor que provocaba May

Ash (gritándole a Amilano).- ¡Vamos, súbete!

Amilano se sube al Blackhawk, este comienza a despegar, otros helicópteros comienzan a sobrevolar el área disparando ante las criaturas.

Misty.- Goldenrod city no tiene oportunidad

Ash se asombra al ver el epicentro de la energía concentrada en la ciudad

Ash (ordenándole al piloto).- Sobrevuela cerca del epicentro

Piloto.- Imposible señor, unos metros más cerca y nos desplomaríamos

Ash se resigna, Kenta ordena que salgan de ahí lo mas rápido posible, mientras que May y Milo

Milo (golpeando a May).- ¡Suéltame!

May sujeta a Milo con más fuerza

May.- Milo…….debes…..arrepentirte…ahora

Milo.- May, suéltame para que los 2 escapemos

May (pensando).- Adiós Ash, nunca me olvides

May cierra los ojos, una luz blanca sale de la armadura de Milo

Milo (gritando).- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Este explota, la onda expansiva manda a volar a todos los seres vivos de la ciudad

Michael (golpeada por la onda).- ¡¿Qué demonios!

En otro lado de la ciudad

Pamela (golpeada por la onda).- Lo siento Ferdinand

En el campo de duelo, los cuerpos de Stella y Ferdinand yacen inmóviles aun cuando la onda es fortísima, el Reich de Ferdinand fue un engaño para la humanidad. En el helicóptero, la fuerza de la onda llega a sentirse.

Amilano (sorprendido).- ¡Cuanto poder!

Ash (gritando).- ¡MAY!

Una luz blanca logra apreciarse en el centro de la ciudad, esta explota devastando la ciudad y matando a todo humano y digimon en ella. May, tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, se sacrifico para destruir una amenaza para la dimensión.

Aunque milo fue destruido, la maldad no desaparece ya que el dijo que hay mas generales para sustituirlo.

Ash ahora tendrá que buscar el significado de la fusión de espadas junto con Misty, Amilano tiene la misión de guiar a Ash en su camino, Marina y Kenta tienen la misión de proteger a Ash.

La guerra vs. El Fürher ha terminado, ahora la guerra vs. Tai comienza. . ¿Podrán estos héroes derrotarlo?

FIN

Hola, soy Ferdinand, espero que les haya gustado la saga de GUERRA. Por fin pude terminar por lo que se consideraría mi 1º fic largo. Estuve más de 5 años perfeccionando esta trama, desde mi fallido DUEÑO DEL BASTÓN hasta GUERRA. Bueno, hasta pronto y no pasen por alto la secuela.


End file.
